<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Birthday by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199258">Blind Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Blindness, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lumpy suddenly loses his sight on his birthday, his friends console him while Sniffles works on a way to cure him. I don't know, sometimes my stories are just too weird :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sniffles! You don’t understand!” Lumpy tried to reason with Sniffles as they walked through some sort of outdoor area. Lumpy couldn’t see anything, as Sniffles had placed a blindfold over his eyes. “I can’t have this thing on me!”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Lumpy!” said Sniffles. “It’s just a blindfold.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t! None of these are ‘just a blindfold!’ Without them, everyone could see where they’re going! Why’d you have to do this to me?!”</p><p>“It’s just part of the surprise, Lumpy!”</p><p>Finally, they made it to... wherever it was Sniffles had told Lumpy about. Lumpy heard stifled laughter, but he didn’t seem to recognize who it was coming from. He was afraid to have the blindfold removed at this point, lest he find out who was laughing...</p><p>“Okay, Lumpy! You can take that off now!” Sniffles said.</p><p>“No! I don’t wanna!” begged Lumpy. “What if there’s dangerous things here?! I can’t look at them, they could eat me!!”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, Lumpy, there’s nothing dangerous,” Sniffles said.</p><p>He reached up and pulled the blindfold off, causing Lumpy to cringe. He was still afraid to open his eyes, so he placed both of his hands over them after the blindfold had been removed.</p><p>“Lumpy, it’s okay,” Sniffles reassured him. “There is nothing here that could possibly hurt you.”</p><p>Lumpy nervously removed his hands from his eyes and slowly opened one of them. The first thing he saw was all of the other Happy Tree Friends, including Sniffles, shouting the word surprise so loudly that it scared him more than any creepypasta he’d read in his life.</p><p>For a good ten seconds, Lumpy screamed in fear as the color seeped away from his pupils. The curse of the dreaded blindfold, coupled with the scare, was taking its toll on poor Lumpy. As he finally lost his breath, Lumpy stood there, face white as his eyelids fell shut.</p><p>All the Happy Tree Friends gasped in shock, and Sniffles ran over to Lumpy in concern.</p><p>“L-Lumpy! Are you okay?!” Sniffles wanted to know.</p><p>But Lumpy just kept his eyes closed as he shook his head in denial. He did regain his voice, but that was beyond the point. “N-no...”</p><p>“Was it something we did?” Sniffles asked. “Or is it your eyes? Can you... can you open your eyes, please?”</p><p>Lumpy hesitated for a moment, and finally opened his eyes. His pupils had turned a foggy gray color. Sniffles gasped in fear.</p><p>“Oh, my gosh!! Lumpy!! What’s wrong with your eyes?!”</p><p>Lumpy looked around. “Uh, Sniffles? Where’d you go?”</p><p>Sniffles raised his hand up to Lumpy’s face, right in front of his eyes, but he was completely unaware. Sniffles’ own eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as it dawned upon him.</p><p>“Oh no!!” Sniffles cried. “Lumpy, you’re... You’re... BLIND!!!”</p><p>All of the Happy Tree Friends, except Lumpy, were reacting in horror as Sniffles said that. Aside from that, Giggles and the other girls had their hands over their mouths, Nutty had stopped jittering, Splendid’s eyes were wide with disbelief, and Cuddles, Toothy and Flippy were all looking at Lumpy in concern.</p><p>“Oh, this is horrible!” Splendid commented.</p><p>“We can’t celebrate Lumpy’s birthday if he can’t see!” Flippy added.</p><p>“Guys, guys, the best thing to do is remain calm,” Sniffles said. As he spoke, Lumpy turned his head this way and that, but still saw nothing. “There must be some way to restore Lumpy’s sight.”</p><p>“I... hear voices...” Lumpy whimpered in slight fear. Giggles went up to him and gave him a hug to comfort him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Lumpy, it won’t be so bad,” she tried to reassure him. “Sure, it’s no fun being unable to see, but we’ll find a way to fix it.”</p><p>“You know what I call no fun? Having to be scared by people screaming surprise,” Lumpy thought to himself. “That’s what’s no fun.”</p><p>Sniffles pulled out his chemistry set and began mixing a potion together. Lumpy didn’t know what he was doing, however, since he couldn’t see.</p><p>“What are you doing...?” Lumpy asked.</p><p>“I’m working on a potion. If I can cure the common cold with one of these, I’m sure I can help a blind person see again,” Sniffles replied.</p><p>“Gee, I hope so...” Lumpy blinked a few times, but still couldn’t see.</p><p>“L-Lumpy...?” a voice said.</p><p>“Huh, what?” Lumpy looked around, trying to find who the voice came from. Giggles saw The Mole walk up to Lumpy, as if he’d overheard what was going on.</p><p>“Did you lose your sight?” The Mole wanted to know.</p><p>“Yeah...” Lumpy replied sadly.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing.” The Mole reached up to place his hand on Lumpy’s shoulder. “You’d think just one blind Tree Friend was enough to feel bad for.”</p><p>“I know. Oh, if only Sniffles hadn’t put that blindfold over my eyes...”</p><p>“Blindfold?”</p><p>“Of course, you don’t really need one, since you already can’t see,” said Lumpy.</p><p>“That being sense, it doesn’t make sense for something to permanently make you blind when it’s only meant to blind you for a little bit...”</p><p>“I know.” Lumpy took a deep breath and sighed as he sulked.</p><p>Finally the potion was finished. Sniffles went back over to Lumpy and offered him the potion, although he couldn’t see it.</p><p>“The potion is finished, Lumpy,” said Sniffles. “Are you ready to take it?”</p><p>“I... I guess...” Lumpy said. “But if it does, please don’t be too happy.”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t we?” Giggles asked.</p><p>“Because of what you did that started all of this...” Lumpy whimpered.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Lumpy, we’ll keep it down for you,” Flippy reassured him.</p><p>“If it’ll make you feel better,” Splendid agreed.</p><p>Sniffles removed the lid from the potion, and then placed it gently into Lumpy’s hands. Slowly and carefully, he began to drink the substance inside, and only when the last drop had made it down his throat did he pull the bottle away.</p><p>“Alright, now close your eyes,” said Sniffles. “It may take a minute before it works.”</p><p>Lumpy did so and waited, as did every one of his friends. After a couple of minutes, Lumpy reluctantly opened his eyes again.</p><p>He could see again. A massive smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“Oh... Oh, my GOD!!!” Lumpy said in absolute joy. “It worked!! It’s a miracle!!!”</p><p>As he celebrated the return of his sight, he could see that everyone else was smiling in happy relief as well. He went over to Sniffles and gave him a big hug.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Sniffles!! Thank you so much!!” said Lumpy.</p><p>Sniffles smiled and returned the favor. “You’re welcome, Lumpy!” After a few seconds, they let go. “Would you like to have your birthday party now?”</p><p>Lumpy’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk when he asked that. He looked around a bit with a nervous expression on his face.</p><p>“Um... I don’t know...” Lumpy asked.</p><p>Sniffles placed his hand on Lumpy’s shoulder. “Lumpy, it’s okay. It’s not like anything could go wrong...”</p><p>“A-are you sure?” asked Lumpy.</p><p>Sniffles nodded. Lumpy took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to regain himself.</p><p>“Well, if you say so...”</p><p>“And by the way,” Sniffles went on, “the potion I gave you may have an unexpected side-effect.”</p><p>“Really?” Lumpy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Like what?...”</p><p>Just then Lumpy’s eyes widened, and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. His snout froze, but then began to twitch as his nostrils flared up. His eyelids lowered as his breath hitched. He needed to sneeze.</p><p>“Aaaah, haaaaahhhh...”</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Lumpy as he tilted his upper body backward with each inhale. Some of them looked confused or concerned, while Sniffles looked a bit excited.</p><p>“HaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH--“ Lumpy gave a final dramatic inhale as his eyelids fell closed, and with a few last twitches and flares of his snout and nostrils, he exploded. “TTTTTCCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”</p><p>Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from his mouth. All of his friends cringed as he sneezed; even though they knew Lumpy often sneezed loudly, they probably didn’t expect this one to be as loud as it was.</p><p>“Ughh...” Lumpy groaned audibly as he sniffled and rubbed his nose repeatedly with his forefinger. The force of the sneeze had left him a bit worn out, and he couldn’t help but blush when he saw that everyone had heard his sneeze.</p><p>But instead of being mad at him for giving them such a scare, everyone began to bless him, starting with Sniffles.</p><p>“Gesundheit, Lumpy!”</p><p>“Gesundheit, indeed,” Splendid remarked.</p><p>“Oh, my! Bless you, Lumpy!” Giggles said in surprise.</p><p>“That was some sneeze. Bless you!” said Petunia.</p><p>“Yeah. Bless you,” Flippy replied.</p><p>“Bless ya!” said Cuddles.</p><p>“Bless you, Lumpy,” said Toothy.</p><p>“That sneeze scared me...” Flaky commented. “Bless you, Lumpy.”</p><p>“Indeed, bless you,” said The Mole.</p><p>“Th-thank you...” Lumpy said with a sheepish smile as he continued to rub his nose.</p><p>Out of sympathy, Sniffles reached into his pocket, pulled out a box of tissues and handed it to Lumpy.</p><p>“Here you go, Lumpy,” said Sniffles. “The potion’s side effect was making your nose highly sensitive for a few hours, so don’t be surprised if you need to sneeze again.”</p><p>“Oh, I won’t be. Thank you.” Lumpy took a tissue, blew his nose into it for one second, and then wiped his nose with it.</p><p>From then until the day was over, Lumpy enjoyed his birthday with his friends. The cake was delicious - although it made Lumpy sneeze rapidly as it always did - but he kept rubbing his nose and being blessed after every fit. He also got some nice presents from all of his friends and had fun playing the games with them. Besides, at least having to sneeze a lot didn’t sound as bad as having to be blind for a while...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>